robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Run Amok
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the The Combat Robot Hall of Fame page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Christophee (Talk) 18:51, December 20, 2009 Citations Hello Team Run Amok, I am RA2, one of the admins on this wiki. I'm writing in hopes we can come to some sort of an agreement about some issues we're having, instead of engaging in an edit war. I understand that there's some tensions between our two parties, thanks to that Rippa Raptor question that turned into a quasi-flamewar. Please know that none of the admins had anything to do with it, while we don't know who it was, I am confident that none of the major contributors here would act so petulantly. We don't want any trouble; we want the same thing as you, a resolution that works for everyone, but understand that it is not acceptable to come in here and try to lay down the law yourself. Unless you plan on giving us credit for all the answers you got from us, it is not reasonable to expect us to do so for you. Whenever you're ready to discuss a peaceful resolution, we will be happy to listen. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :The text and information on your Combat Robot Hall of Fame page is directly copied from teh copywritten http://members.toast.net/joerger/hall_of_fame.html. Remove it or I will take this up with the Wikia administrators. :All of the references to your wiki are credited at my site - I expect you to properly credit - including a link -- all things pulled from my website. If you believe I have unreferenced information from your wikia on my website, please specify and I will show you the same courtesy. Run Amok Combat Robot Hall of Fame The best solution for this can work in both favours, I believe. I have always thought the comments on this page were almost fanwritten. I am not going to remove the article, but I shall remove the content that is actually taken from your page. That is the best solution. As for your edit to Rammstein, I shall consider that, as well as your capital letters comment on the talk page, to be the actions of a negative user. Repeat of this action will result in a ban, regardless of who you are. Regards. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I am not interested in your opinion of the quality of the text on my website, and I do not agree with your assertion that your actions represent the 'best solution' to your theft of my intellectual property. :As for my edit of the Rammstein page, it consisted of removal of a direct, unreferenced quotation from my website along with correction of incorrect weight figures for Rammstein's participation in Robot Wars. The revised information was correct, properly referenced, and concise. :My 'capital letters comment' on the talk page represents my outrage that so blatant a theft of my material should be perpetrated. I will repeat here my request that the page be removed ASAP. Failing to do so exposes Wikia to legal action. Seeing how my initial request has been rebuffed, I will take this up with the Wikia administrators directly. Guest As a guest to this website, I am appaled that people's free will is being downright obliterated by over-active Admins. --Guest :I find it incredibly coincidental that a guest has managed to post on the user page of the one user who has a problem with this Wiki. Since I cannot prove the identity of this person, I will be brief - free will is not being "obliterated", as you say. The concept of Wikia is free will, but we as admins have the right - no, the responsibility - to remove low-quality work and users. If your example of "free will" is scouring out perfectly good information, then I will take whatever steps I can to stop it. Free will only extends so far - the Nazis were killing people of their own free will, does that mean people shouldn't have stopped them? 'TG (t ' 23:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC)